Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil, oder auch Norn, Yggdrasill oder King Drasil, ist eine Digitale Lebensform, die in mehreren Medien erscheint. Meistens fungiert es als Antagonist. Grundlegendes Yggdrasil ist sozusagen der Server oder das Gehirn der Digiwelt, welches alles kontrolliert und überwacht. Deswegen wird es von vielen als Gott oder Herrscher angesehen, sodass ihm selbst die Königlichen Ritter treu untergeben sind und gehorchen. Yggdrasil hat eigentlich keinen Körper, sondern ist quasi überall, wie eine Art Seele, und überwacht die Digiwelt, aber auch die reale Welt, um das Verhältnis der Welten unter Kontrolle zu halten und wenn nötig zu stabilisieren. Da es aber wie ein Computer handelt und arbeitet, sieht es manchmal als einzigen Ausweg die Zerstörung einer Welt. Dabei lässt es sich nicht beeinflussen und zeigt weder Mitleid noch Gnade. Auftritte Anime Digimon Data Squad Den ersten Auftritt hat Yggdrasil in Digimon Data Squad, wo es versucht die reale Welt zu zerstören, um die Digiwelt zu retten, da durch Kurata die Mauer zwischen den beiden Welten stark beschädigt wurde und diese deswegen aufeinander zu fallen drohen. Dabei beurteilt es alle Menschen gleich und orientiert sich an den Taten Kuratas. Spencer Damon ersuchte Yggdrasil deswegen und versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass es auch viele gute Menschen gibt und dass sich die Menschheit ebenfalls für den Erhalt der Welten einsetzen würde. Yggdrasil blieb allerdings stur und stahl Spencer Damon seinen Körper. Später kommt es dann zum Kampf Yggdrasil gegen die Digiritter und deren Digimon, in welchem es in seine "Computerform" wechselt. Es wird allerdings letztendlich von Agumon Burst Mode besiegt, wonach es als eine Kristallfrau erscheint, welche aber sofort von Marcus Damon zerschlagen wird. Danach ist Yggdrasil dann als großer Kristall zu sehen, allerdings scheint es nun verstanden zu haben, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht sind und will deswegen erstmal abwarten und zusehen, wie sich alles entwickelt. Movies Digital Monster X-Evolution In Digital Monster X-Evolution ist die Population der Digiwelt so stark gestiegen, dass diese überbevölkert ist. Yggdrasil entwickelt daraufhin das Programm "Digital Hazard", welches 98 Prozent aller Digimon tötet. Die anderen Digimon sollten dann im "Projekt Arche" zu der neu erschaffenden Welt gehen. Doch ein geringer Teil von Digimon entwickeln ein Programm, welches vor dem Digital Hazard schützt. Dadurch verändern sich sowohl ihr Aussehen als auch ihre Stärke. Jedoch will Yggdrasil die X-Antibody Digimon nicht in seiner neu erschaffenen Welt haben und befehligt die Königlichen Ritter diese Digimon zu töten. Letzten Endes erschafft es das Digimon Dorumon, welches ihn unterstützen, aber auch aufhalten sollte, da Yggdrasil zwiegespalten war. Yggdrasil setzt trotzdem sein Projekt Arche in die zweite Stufe, die alle Digimon töten sollte. Doch Dukemon war dagegen und rebellierte gegen seinen Herrn. Yggdrasil erschafft daraufhin aus den Daten von Dorumon DexDorugoramon und viele weitere DexDorugremon, welche dann die Digiwelt und deren Bewohner angreifen. Yggdrasil wird dann von Alphamon, zu dem Dorumon digitiert ist, und von Omegamon gestellt. Doch Dexmon ist viel zu stark und Alphamon opfert sich daraufhin, damit Omegamon seinen X-Antibody bekommt und Yggdrasil besiegen kann. Nachdem Omegamon X mit "All Delete" Yggdrasil vernichtet, wird die Digiwelt wiederhergestellt. Digimon Adventure tri. Confession Obwohl Yggdrasil noch nicht erwähnt wird, hat es Meikuumon die Kraft gegeben, die reale Welt zu zerstören. Es selbst sendet an jedes elektronische Gerät der realen Welt eine Nachricht, dass die Zeit gekommen sei um die Digimon von der Sklaverei der Menschen zu befreien. Yggdrasils Pläne werden allerdings von den Digirittern und deren Partnerdigimon vereitelt. Loss Yggdrasil wird von dem dunklen Gennai erwähnt, da Yggdrasil nicht will, dass Digimon und Menschen zusammenleben. So hat es Gennai beauftragt die Digiritter zu verfolgen und dingfest zu machen. Zudem arbeitet Maki Himekawa mit Yggdrasil zusammen, um ihr totes Partnerdigimon Tapirmon wideraufstehen zu lassen, das geopfert wurde, um die Meister der Dunkelheit zu besiegen. Coexistence Yggdrasil ist vermutlich derjenige, der, als sich Meicrackmon Vicious Mode in einer Zwischendimension befindet, ihr sagt, dass Menschen solche wertlosen Wesen seien und sie vernichtet werden sollten. Our Future Yggdrasils Plan die reale Welt mit Hilfe von Ordinemon, die durch eine Fusionierung von Raguelmon und Ophanimon Falldown Mode enstand, wird immer mehr Realität. Zwar erhält Ordinemon schweren Schaden durch Jesmon, indem er einen ihrer Flügel abtrennt und so Gatomon rettet, doch sie regeneriert sich durch Yggdrasils Eingreifen wieder. Daraufhin fusionieren alle Partnerdigimon zu Omnimon Merciful Mode und können Ordinemon töten. Wenig später zwingt Homeostasis Yggdrasil runterzufahren, womit Homeostasis der alleinige Gott der Digiwelt wird. Was jedoch aus seinen Unterstützern Alphamon oder dem dunklen Gennai wird, bleibt unbekannt. Mangas Digimon Chronicle Yggdrasil hat, um die Welt zu vernichten, ein Dexmon erschaffen. Dieses wird von Alphamon besiegt. Was aus Yggdrasil jedoch wird, ist unbekannt. Digimon Next Vor den Ereignissen von der Story, erschuf Yggdrasil ein junges Mädchen namens Norn Mikihara. Norn soll in die reale Welt reisen, um die Menschen zu fragen, was Digimon für sie seien. Unterdessen wird Yggdrasil von Barbamon besetzt und kontrolliert. Als Norn schließlich zurückkehrt, um Yggdrasil ihre Erfahrungen mitzuteilen, wird sie von Barbamon gefangen genommen. Nachdem Barbamon bzw. Yggdrasil besiegt wird, übernimmt Norn seine Aufgaben und wird zur neuen Göttin der Digiwelt. Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) Yggdrasil wird hier nur von ein paar Digimon erwähnt. Yggdrasil selber starb schon vor einer Weile durch einen Menschen und seinem Partner ShineGreymon, da es die Zerstörung der realen Welt anstrebte. Es hinterließ einen großen Baum, aus den sich Bagramon seine zerstörte, linke Körperhälfte mit der Rinde dessen ersetzte. Yggdrasil selber wurde von Homeostasis ersetzt, das jetzt seine Aufgaben übernimmt. Spiele Digimon World: Dawn & Dusk Grimmon erwähnt Yggdrasill in der Quest "Search the Digiarea". Dort verspottet er Yggdrasill, da er mit Hilfe des "Project Ymir" die Digiwelt umschreiben will. Doch weiter erwähnt wird Yggdrasill nicht und es tritt auch nicht auf. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode folgt... Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth In diesem Spiel wurde King Drasil vom Mother Eater besetzt und verlor deshalb seinen Verstand. Kurz bevor es komplett seinen Verstand verlor, bat es Alphamon einige andere Königliche Ritter aufzuhalten, die die Zerstörung der realen Welt anstrebten. King Drasil selber wird am Ende des Spieles wieder vom Mother Eater befreit und es beginnt die Digiwelt wiederaufzubauen. Digimon World: Next Order Obwohl König Drasil nicht selbst in diesem Spiel auftritt, wird es von Dynasmon, als man versucht es nach Floatien zu bringen, erwähnt. Dynasmon dient König Drasil als einen seiner Königlichen Ritter, doch weiteres ist nicht bekannt über König Drasil. Attacken |} Namensherkunft Yggdrasil ist in der germanischen Mythologie die Weltesche, eine Verbildlichung des Weltgebäudes. Zudem ist Ygg der germanische Name des Gottes Odin. Trivia *Abgesehen von Digimon World: Dawn & Dusk und Digimon World: Next Order plant oder plante Yggdrasil immer die Ausmerzung der Digiwelt, realen Welt oder beide Welten. Links Kategorie:Digitales Leben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Digimon Data Squad Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Data Squad Antagonisten Kategorie:Digital Monster X-Evolution Charaktere Kategorie:Digital Monster X-Evolution Antagonisten Kategorie:Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Antagonisten Kategorie:Digimon World: Next Order Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon World: Next Order Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Digimon Adventure tri. Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Adventure tri. Antagonisten Kategorie:Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Xros Wars (Manga) Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Digimon World: Dawn & Dusk Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon World: Dawn & Dusk Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Digimon Next Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Next Antagonisten Kategorie:Digimon Chronicle Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Chronicle Antagonisten